bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Danny Wilkins
Danny Wilkins (also referred to as the Athlete) is one of the playable characters in ''BioShock 2'' Multiplayer. He was the third character to be shown on the Cult of Rapture's Faces of Rapture's Civil War. An exceptionally arrogant football player, Danny (who refers to himself in the third person as 'Wilkins') uses a trophy as his unique melee weapon. :"Danny Wilkins is a naturally gifted athlete whose remarkable abilities have secured a perfect record for Ryan’s Raiders every season he’s been on the team. Danny does not recall ever having lost at anything. Though he does recognize that he has on occasion been on a losing team, he argues that the loss itself has never been his fault. Losses on these occasions were invariably attributable to his teammates, and, furthermore, in every case, Danny was otherwise occupied breaking and setting various records of his own." Story One day, during football practice, Danny meets a guy named Joey Glatz, who claims that he wants to be a great ballplayer and that Danny is his hero. Danny agrees to teach Joey how to play by saying "You wanna learn? Just watch me." However, Joey begins to complain about how the use of Plasmids are ruining football, prompting Danny to state that Plasmids are not ruining the game, but merely changing it. Danny offers Joey a SportBoost hypo, who refuses it and walks away. Danny believes that Joey is trying to shame him by walking away and replies by saying "The only shame is in losing, and you just decided to lose pal". Eventually, Danny completely loses it. In his third Audio Diary, he explains how he didn't mean to kill the rookie (aka Joey Glatz) and that it was an accident. Danny says he was playing hard and he was doing it for the audience. At the end of the Audio Diary, Danny can be heard imitating a cheering crowd. Cosmetic Options Audio Diaries * Spelling Lesson: Unlocked from the start. * Adapt and Conquer: Unlocked at Rank 7. * Staying Competitive: Unlocked at Rank 27. Quotes Picked up a Little Sister *"Wilkins recovers the fumble!" *"Intercepted!" *"Wilkins passes the 30! The 20! The 10!" Putting Little Sister into Vent *"GOOOOAAAAL!" Attacking the Rosie *"It's a battle of the titans out there, folks!" *"What, did'ja eat the rest of your team?" *"Geeze, who let the mascot play?" *"I love this game!!" Killed an Enemy Splicer *"The guy is a killer, folks... a killer..." *"Substitution!" *"Deadball!" *"Wooaahh! That's gotta' hurt!" *"He's unstoppable, folks!" *"Wilkins delivers the hardest hit I've ever seen!" *"Looks like the ball isn't the only thing dead out there, folks..." *"What happened? Did you get killed? Ha ha ha ha!" *"Chess must've been your game!" *"How does a guy like Wilkins even exist, folks?!" *"Looks like Wilkins is attacking the offense!" *"Tell your sister I said hi!" *"It's not arrogance if you're this good!" *"Sorry Coach... I'm just too good for this team!" *"Woah! Wilkins ACTUALLY MURDERED someone!" Researching an Enemy *"My advice would've been... Learn the basics." *"Tough game, huh? Hahaha." *"You never really did stand a chance against me..." *"For my victory scrapbook!" *"Are you even qualified to play in this league?" Regenerating Health *"Folks, Wilkins is back in the game!" *"Well heck, Wilkins looks good as new, folks!" *"You thought you could beat Wilkins? Ha ha ha ha ha!" Plasmid Attacked Burning *''(Loud Screaming)'' Swarmed *"Bees! Bees! Beeees!" Frozen *"Cold... gagh..." *"So c-c-col, cold!" Trivia *Although Danny Wilkins shares his surname with Peach Wilkins, they are not related."Welcome Jordan Thomas!" thread on the 2K Forums, post by Jordan Thomas (2K Marin Creative Director) References fr: Category:BioShock 2 Multiplayer Characters